Borrowed Time
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: Just a short angst about a time of what if and what was never to be......


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or any of the characters from Slayers.  
  
Borrowed Time  
  
She sat there looking around her, it was in the end of summer. 'People are harvesting the crops I suppose now. Life is Kinda like that, spring is when we are born, the full rich years are our summer and fall is when we start to die' Her thoughts trailed off as she picked up a leaf that had floated down and come to lay next to her. 'Winter, is when we are left..without life..just a time to reflect....'  
  
Tears unseen by any man fell onto the leaf in her hands.  
  
'Who knew right, that the adventures we had, the ones that we though we victorious..wouldn't be.' She sat there for a long time, just lost in these thoughts her tears falling slowly. 'Why..why did it have to end like this? This wasn't supposed happen this way..this wasn't supposed to happen at all. We were all supposed to live forever..but.. now..'  
  
Alone she stood up and walked back towards the castle she had been staying at.  
  
'I know we didn't travel all the time together, not all of us at least, so why do I miss everyone so much?' She wrapped her cloak around her, not from the chilled wind that tangled her hair but from need to stop the deep ache in her heart that just wouldn't leave her.  
  
Stopping she stood looking at a statue that had be made in their honor, once more tears clouded her vision.  
  
'Oh why? Why did it have to happen to you all? It's not fair..it's not fair at all.. you should have never died..i am the one that should have never come back! This wasn't what I wished for! This wasn't my pure thoughts!' A familiar anger swelled up deep inside her, replacing the ache briefly. 'No this isn't what I wanted ever!'  
  
Debris lands around her, the statue no more than a pile of rubble as a result the spell cast.  
  
Walking on she ignored the horrified gasps and questions of why did she destroy the statue that was the representation of her fallen friends. She never answered but in her mind she screamed. 'That statue isn't right! They didn't die as heros! They died for no reason, in a fight that was pointless! They never stood a chance ever!'  
  
Behind closed doors the sounds of a woman sobbing is softly heard.  
  
'It wasn't right.. it just wasn't right..everything was great..life was good..then it started..you got sick.. it was just a bug I said and we kept pushing on. Why did you hide it? Why? Was it because you didn't want to look weak in front of me?' She lays curled on her bed clutching a lock of blond hair desperately as if it was life it's very self. 'Then we came here..Zel was here..he was upset and worried, Amelia was sick..from there everything was lost.'  
  
That night silently a figure leaves the kingdom of Saillune, alone.  
  
'You got sick again, then Zel. Everyone was slowly getting weaker..you were all dying...Nothing, nothing could be done..Hellmaster had the last laugh after all..' Walking her hands are balled into fist as memories unwanted flood her mind, the very memories she desperatly runs from now. 'We always had hope that a cure could be found..a spell would work.. till Xellos showed.. till he explained that it was the spell Phibrizzo used. Life energy drained life that could never truly be returned.. it was all borrowed time..All of it, was a sick, twisted joke and Phibrizzo knew it..Xellos knew it.. I hate him'  
  
Days pass into nights and demons still follow.  
  
'His crystal was cracked..he had the least time..even less because he brought me back..why did you do it Gourry.. you should have lived..you should have never said you would follow me for the rest of your life..you shouldn't have died before everyone else..' Laying down her final thoughts before the void of dreamless sleep swallow her were that no one should have died but her.  
  
`You ask why?`  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
`You asked for the power to save them. I allowed you to fulfill that wish, now you ask why did I allow you to save them if only to take them later`  
  
"Who are you? Why are you tormenting  
  
me?"  
  
`I am the one you called. I am the one that you gave all that was to save them, to save that man.`  
  
"The Lord of Nightmares...but how?"  
  
`You asked why was you allowed to live, but the others were to die. The man called Goury, his wish to have you back was as strong and as pure as your wish was to save him. I allowed him to bring you back, to be with him for the rest of his life. That life and wish are now over.'  
  
"How can you be so cruel about it! How can you be so cold?! You allowed them to die! You could have done something to change what was happening!"  
  
`No, they lived the last few years of their life restoring a balance that had begun to slip. Had I changed their fate the balance of things would be destroyed. Lina Inverse, your life, your powers are all that you wished, all that I needed them to be. I have granted two mortal wishes, now it is time for all things to come to end.`  
  
"What do you mean? Come to end?!"  
  
`It is time for you to return to your friends, in time you will all see each other again. This is the nature of all things and of Chaos.`  
  
The sleeping figure smiled softly as the spirits of her friends gathered around her and her own joined them. A golden glow of a Mother embracing her children was all that was seen as the place she had slept was returned to it's previous state.. as if she had never been there. 


End file.
